


That Episode Where Everyone Starts Singing

by GrumpyBox



Series: Subconsious Unleashed Universe [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Musicals, this will be fun and feelsy guys, will add more characters, you'll figure out the villian eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBox/pseuds/GrumpyBox
Summary: You’d think a mech would learn? I mean, after the whole “Subconscious Unleashed” episode where everyone’s subconscious feelings were released at full throttle, you’d think Brainstorm would stop his habit of making obscure weaponry but OH NO! He just haaaad to make another gun and this gun just haaaaad to make them break out into song wherever they felt a strong emotion. I mean, what’s with the guy and his obsession with feelings!Hey Guys. I am 100% open to song suggestions for this fic. I have a few songs that I have already chosen for some characters, but depending on how long I stretch this fic I may add some more if I like the suggestion. I have a song dedicated for Getaway and Tailgate so far, but I need songs for Rodimus, Ratchet, and our Secret Villian. If you have suggestions please comment with the song title and the character you think it's best suited for. Hope you all enjoy.Edit: The songs I am using for this fic are songs from Musicals. If you have any suggestions please let me know. :)





	That Episode Where Everyone Starts Singing

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Subconscious Unleashed

Everything seemed fine.

 

Everything always _seemed_ fine aboard the Lost Light, it just came with the territory of drifting through space with a bunch of crazy mechs. Everything seemed fine until you took a closer look and realized that every breath you took was simply mercy from Primus. It seemed as if trouble liked to follow the crew of the Lost Light, and if trouble wasn’t following them they were making it themselves. For the past few weeks, everything seemed fine. The crew was performing their duties, the Lost Light was on schedule to reach Cyberutopia, Thunderclash had decided to visit the Lost Light, and Rodimus was actually filling out paperwork. At this point in time, everything seemed more than just fine, it seemed great! That’s when Perceptor knew something was wrong.

 

“What have you been hiding from me?” Perceptor burst through doors of Brainstorm’s lab with a determined look on his faceplate. Brainstorm jolted at his lab partner’s entrance and was about to make a smart remark when he saw the “no funny business” glint in Perceptor’s monocle.

 

“Now, now. Don’t get upset with me just yet. I haven’t made anything dangerous, I swear,” Brainstorm lazily held his servo over his chestplate as Perceptor approached the mech.

 

“You haven’t made anything dangerous _yet_ you mean,” Perceptor scoffed.

 

“Why do you always assume it’s something bad. Maybe, I making something that will benefit the entire crew.”

 

“Like your _‘Subconscious Unleashed’_ ray?” Perceptor smirked knowing he had cornered the mech. Brainstorm’s optics dimmed at the mention of his most recent failure, but quickly brushed off the emotion and returned to his chipper demeanor.

 

“Well, mistakes were made. However, I’ve created a new way for the member of our crew to express their emotions.”

 

“Primus help me,” Perceptor sighed. “Not again Brainstorm. I don’t think the crew can handle another emotional outburst!”

 

“Ah ah ah, my dear Perceptor,” Brainstorm cooed as he tapped a digit on the tip of Perceptor’s nose. “Not an _emotional_ outburst my dear, a _musical_ one.”

 

“A What!!!!” But by that time it was already too late. A loud whirring sound assaulted Perceptor’s audio receptors and rang throughout the entire ship. By the time the sound subsided, Perceptor’s helm ached and his vision was fuzzy. A servo lightly grasped his shoulder plating and guided him to a nearby workbench. Perceptor blinked away the fuzziness and looked into Brainstorm’s smug optics. Fear began to settle on his spark when he realized the terrible escapades that were about to ensue aboard the Lost Light. Brainstorm, sensing his partner’s distress, removed his facemask and planted a reassuring kiss on Perceptor’s forehelm.

 

“Don’t worry Percy,” Brainstorm beamed, “ I already proofed this room so we’re immune to the ray’s effects. Just sit back and enjoy the Greatest Show in Space.”

 

*******************************************************************************************************

“Should I ask him?” Lug twiddled her fingers nervously as she looked between Nautica and Anode for support, not daring to look in Megatron’s direction. Anode and Lug’s impression of Megatron were the same as Nautica and Velocity’s when they first arrived on the Lost Light. Megatron, although not as outgoing as Rodimus, was a competent and meticulous leader who liked to ensure the safety and efficiency of his crew. His weekly lectures were dull but highly educational, and his training session actually helped bots improve upon their skills. He had proven himself to be a good leader to all of the new arrivals, the problem was that everyone else (which was the majority of the crew) hated him. He had plunged Cybertron into a war that had lasted millions of years and cost the lives of an unfathomable one billion Cybertronians. Lug and Anode had wondered, since their arrival, how a calm and collected mech such as Megatron could have grown to become such a destructive dictator. It just didn’t add up.

 

“I’m not sure?” Velocity replied after taking a sip of her energex. “He’s very easy to talk to, but it seems like a topic that might make him uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s not like we’re getting anywhere with the rest of the crew. Everyone hates him!” Anode threw her servos up in an exasperated manner.

 

“We did get pretty far with Rung though,” Lug murmured. “Still, it would be nice to get to know him. Roller said he’s not too intimidating once you start talking to him.”

 

“Then are either of you two walking over there or are you going to sit here like wimps?” Nautica mused as she swirled the frozen nitrogen cubes in her drink with a straw.

 

“I’m wimping out.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Aw come on guys,” Velocity clasped Anode and Lug’s servos within her own. “Nautica and I will be right there with you. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

Lug couldn’t stop shaking. She, Anode, Velocity, and Nautica were standing in front of Terminus and Megatron’s booth and she couldn’t contain herself. Megatron’s field was confused and slightly irritated from the awkward intrusion of the four femme’s which only heightened Lug’s anxiety. Lug thought she was about to pass out before Anode finally spoke up.

 

“So um….we have a question….”Anode’s voice trailed off. Normally she was the assertive one in the group, but Lug’s fear permeated through their bond and was rattling her spark.

 

“Yes?”, Megatron asked in an extremely restrained manner.

 

“*Cough*Cough* well,” Velocity began,” we were wondering if you could tell us how you became….well you?”

 

“I’m not following.”

 

“Ya’ know,” Nautica spoke up,” we’d like to know your backstory. How you, went from being a writer to….”

 

“A malicious dictator?” Megatron snapped as he took a sip of his drink. He gulped down the viscous liquid audibly, then slapped the empty cube back onto the table with a loud thud. Megatron sunk back into his seat, preparing for the tale he had to tell, and folded his servos across his chestplate. “As a young miner in the mines of Messatine, I knew that I had a greater place in the great scheme of things than the lowly mines. Despite what my oppressors tried to instill in me, Terminus,” Megatron gestured fondly to the mech seated next to him,” made it his goal to sponsor my efforts and help me elevate myself in life. Terminus gave me the opportunity to excel, and I made the conscious decision that-”

 

A loud ringing sound echoed through the bar forcing mechs to drop their drinks and cry out in fear and pain. It felt like hours before the terrible sound stopped, then suddenly-

 

**I was not throwing away my shot!**

 

All mechs turned towards the source of the shout and gasped when they saw Megatron standing on top of one of the tables.

 

“What?” Nautica looked up at her captain and back between her friends. “Captain Megatron, what are you do-”

 

“You wanted to know my story?” Megatron bellowed to femme as if she were 100 miles away instead of just a few feet. “Well, this is my story:

  


I was not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I was just like my country   
Young, scrappy and hungry   
And I was not throwing away my shot!   
I thought I’d a get a scholarship to go to College   
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish   
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish   
I gotta holler just to be heard   
With every word, I drop knowledge!   
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal   
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable   
Only a newspark but my mind is older   
These Messatine Mines get colder, I shoulder   
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage   
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish   
I walk these tunnels famished   
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame   
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name   
I am the   
M-E-G-A-T-R-O-N

we are—meant to be…

A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Sentinel keeps slaggin' on us endlessly   
Essentially, Fundamentalists with their taxonomy   
Then Zeta Prime turns around, tries to silence me   
He ain't ever gonna set his people free   
So there will be a revolution in this century   
Enter me!

 

[Terminus:]  
(He says in parentheses)   
  
[Megatron]   
Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me   
I will lay down my life if it sets us free   
Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

  
And I am not throwing away   
My shot   
I am not throwing away   
My shot   
Hey yo, I'm just like my country   
I'm young, scrappy and hungry   
And I'm not throwing away my shot!

 

As Megatron continued to belt out his story with pride, other mechs slowly began to join into the some. To femme’s surprise, some even began to perform a choreographed dance routine to Megatron’s singing. Anode and Lug were about to join in on the action when Velocity and Nautica suddenly dragged them out of the bar.

 

“Hey, what gives!” Anode pouted at the two larger femmes. “Lug and I were just beginning to enjoy ourselves!”

 

“Megatron was singing,” Nautica stated flatly.

 

“I’m pretty sure he was rapping.”

 

“This isn’t a laughing matter,” Velocity interjected,” Megatron, the former warlord, was rapping on a table at Swerve’s. He even performed a dance number, that’s not normal.”

 

“Nothing normal ever happens on this ship,” Lug argued.

 

“Yeah, well this is super not normal. We need to find help.”

 

“Ultra Magnus wasn’t in the bar,” Anode shrugged,” maybe he’s in his office?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to check,” Nautica replied as she grabbed to two smaller femmes again, “let’s go!”

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Everyone was celebrating the return of Thunderclash at Swerve’s...everyone except Ultra Magnus that is. Rodimus threw a fit that he was no fun and had tried to force Ultra Magnus out of his office to no avail. Thunderclash, having known Ultra Magnus for a much longer period of time, knew that the mech was a lightweight and couldn’t handle too much energex at a time. “Have fun by yourself old friend”. Thunderclash had said to him before leaving for the party. Ultra Magnus had informed the mech that he’d be completing some overdue paperwork to pass the time. Truthfully, Ultra Magnus couldn’t even focus on a single datapad. The ex Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, despite what most mechs believed, hated being alone. He had grown used to the idea of being alone since most mech avoided the imposing and often stoic law enforcer. During his time as SIC aboard the Lost Light, Ultra Magnus had tried to loosen up and become more approachable. He had even learned how to tell joke, he had even made Rung laugh once (although the laughter did sound somewhat forced). However, his serious nature seemed to override all of his efforts and push other mechs away. Suddenly, a loud ringing sound ripped Magnus out of his thoughts. Ultra Magnus clenched the sides of his helm as the ringing became too loud to bear. When the ringing finally stopped Ultra Magnus felt strange. The emotions he felt before the ringing were now overwhelming his processor forcing his cooling fans online. Whatever he was feeling on the inside he wanted- no - needed to let it out. Ultra Magnus felt like screaming, shouting, maybe even….singing?

 

I am hanging in my office at the biggest party of the fall  
I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all   
  
I'm a loser in my office 'cause my “buddies” all left me alone   
But I'd rather sign forms than dance on the floor, or get drunk with Rewind and Chromedome   
  
Everything felt fine when we were still at war   
Now in these peace times, I’m nothing but a bore   
  
Now I'm just Magnus in my office, Magnus in my office, at a party   
Forget how long it's been   
I'm just Magnus in my office, Magnus in my office at a party   
As I choke back the tears!   
I'm waiting it out 'til this party ends   
And wondering to myself why I have no friends   
I'm just Magnus who you don't know, Magnus flyin' solo, Magnus in his office by himself   
Oh, by himself

 

Knock, knock, knock, knock  
They're gonna start to shout soon   
Knock, knock, knock, knock   
Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon   
Knock, knock, knock, knock   
It sucks you left me here alone...   
Knock, knock, knock, knock   
Here in this social battle zone...   
Clang, clang, clang, clang   
I feel the pressure blowing up...   
Bang, bang, bang, bang!

 

The doors to Ultra Magnus’ office flew open with a bang. Nautica, Anode, Lug, and Velocity tumbled through the entryway before Ultra Magnus’ pedes. Well, this was unexpected.

 

“Umm,” Ultra Magnus said scratching his helm timidly,” can I help you?”

 

The femmes struggled to untangle themselves from each other and wrestled one another for a good three minutes before Nautica was finally able to pull herself up.

 

“Ultra Magnus we have a serious problem, everyone’s singing!”

 

“Hmm, you don’t say,” Ultra Magnus made his best effort to look as if he wasn’t guilty of the exact same thing. “I heard a horrendous ringing sound earlier, but it didn’t sound anything like singing. Then again, most of the mechs aboard this vessel aren’t exactly musically inclined.”

 

“Ultra Magnus, Megatron was rapping!” Lug cried as Anode helped her off of the floor.

 

“Yes, rap music is quite terrible.”

 

“No,” Anode waved her arms erratically,” you’re not getting it. This is serious! There were choreographed dance moves and everything. They-”

Anode was cut off by the sounds of the ships alarm systems blaring through the halls. She pulled Lug close to her side as the ship’s internal defense systems went online and the entire vessel went on lockdown mode.

 

“Ultra Magnus what’s going on!?” Nautica shrieked as she tried to comfort a trembling Velocity.

 

Ultra Magnus’ optics dimmed as he began to process what was going on around them. He looked down at the four femmes with weary optics.

 

“It’s him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed how I used the songs. If you have any suggestions please comment and let me know, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
